Juste un peu de distraction
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Cette mort sans fin l'ennuie. Cette fuite perpétuelle l'ennuie. La chasse-même l'ennuie. Heureusement il reste les Salvatore à manipuler. Et ce soir elle sait qu'il est furieux, frustré, dévoré par la jalousie et la passion. A sa merci pour la distraire.


_**Bonjour** à vous qui lisez ces lignes :)_

_Voici un OS en **cadeau** -pour à l'origine pour **Noël** mais la patience n'est pas notre point fort !- à ma** clOclo-sorcière-mégalo** que j'adore et qui reste toujours aussi **géniale** après tout ce temps à me supporter ! (Bravo à elle ! ^^). J'espère qu'il te **plaira** !_

_Et à **vous** **aussi** d'ailleurs :)  
><em>

_Bonne **lecture** à tous,_

* * *

><p><em>* ~ Juste un peu de distraction ~ *<em>

* * *

><p>Elle fait claquer sa langue, et sourie avec délectation de la saveur légèrement fruitée de l'hémoglobine. La couleur pourpre prend des reflets ambrés envoûtants, à la lueur des flammes qui crépitent dans l'âtre. Feu qu'elle a elle-même allumé. Elle sait bien que c'est ridicule parce que son corps ne pourra jamais se réchauffer mais elle aime le son que produit le feu en faisant craquer le bois. Ça lui rappelle chez elle. Elle n'est pas sentimentale, elle n'a gardé aucun objet de son passé et de toutes ses années qu'elle a dilapidé en meurtres, fuite et histoires d'une nuit. Une routine qui la lasse depuis déjà des décennies. Retrouver les Salvatore n'avait pas été difficile, et c'est tellement jouissif de foutre le bordel dans leur triangle amoureux avec son clone. C'était tellement bon d'avoir un peu de distraction.<p>

Le sang tourne dans le verre en cristal. Elle le touche du bout des lèvres, le cerveau embrumé par les litres qu'elle a déjà engloutis dans la soirée. Elle ferme à demi les yeux et renifle l'odeur masculine que dégage la maison des Salvatore. Une odeur entêtante de musc, de sang froid et de savon. Une odeur qui l'a accompagnée durant tant d'années, qui a hantée toutes ses nuits. Elle n'est pas sentimentale, elle n'emporte aucun objet. Il ne lui reste que les souvenirs dont certains sont marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire si lourde. Qu'elle traine derrière elle comme un boulet et qu'elle essaie d'oublier en ne dégustant que le présent. Aucun regret. il n'existe que le plaisir, la chaleur du sang, la veine battante d'un cou dénudé et la sensation de toute puissance au dernier souffle de la poche charnelle qui lui sert de garde manger.

Pourtant un regret amer est apparu. Un regret agaçant, songe-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Celui d'avoir perdu Stefan à cause cette adolescente campagnarde, naïve et qui lui ressemble trop. C'était frustrant et aussi délicieusement réconfortant de savoir que Stefan était avec son sosie, toujours aussi obsédé par elle. Que quelque part il ne pouvait se défaire d'elle, qu'elle était toujours celle qu'il aimait aussi fort qu'il la haïssait. Et puis il y a avait Damon… Ce pauvre Damon si lésé dans cette triste histoire. Le moins aimé et contre toute vraisemblance, le plus blessé.

Il était toujours aussi fragile malgré toute cette arrogance et cette suffisance ironique qui dupaient tout le monde. Mais pas elle… Oh non pas elle, elle connaissait trop bien Damon. Des deux il avait toujours été le plus manipulable, le plus limpide à comprendre. Bien sûr avec le temps il s'était fortifié et avait construit autour de lui un mur en acier. Ça ne l'en rendait que plus attirant. Même si il ne valait pas Stefan. Un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres couleur cerise. Personne n'égalerait jamais Stefan. Et surement pas Damon.

Oh ça non, surement pas Damon…

Même si ce soir, elle lui laisserait bien le croire. Après tout il est si frustré. C'est tout à fait normal quand votre frère et sa petite amie sont en rendez-vous romantique pour la Sain Valentin, petite amie pour laquelle il craque. Et qui lui ressemble d'une manière déroutante, d'une manière qui montre que quand il observe cette Elena, il repense à elle, Katherine. Et à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, à l'amour fou qu'il lui portait. Qu'il lui porte toujours d'ailleurs. Elle le lit dans ses yeux quand il la regarde. Il est toujours aussi limpide. Ennuyant… C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle lui préfère Stefan finalement.

Damon devait probablement les épier ou au pire, il s'incrustait dans le charmant couple mièvre et pathétique qui dîne surement dans un resto chicos. Stefan avait les moyens. Le point positif en vivant éternellement c'est qu'on est riche. Ennuyant… Tout devient plus facile, il n'y a aucun défi, plus de rêve. Quoiqu'en ce moment un désir profond de planter ses canines dans la chair délicieusement tendre de cette ingénue d'Elena la tiraillait. Et c'est d'autant plus excitant que les Salvatore se trouvent en travers de son chemin, ça met du piment dans le jeu. Un peu d'amusement après ces décennies d'ennui mortel, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour la requinquer. Enfin… Il y avait quand même Claus mais avec le temps la fuite était devenue un paramètre du jeu. Une règle de plus. De l'excitation. C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait après plus de cinq cents en de vie. Et surtout de mort.

Elle pousse un grognement mécontent en constatant que son verre est vide et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de partir en chasse. Elle pourrait se servir de la réserve de packs dans la glacière de la cave mais ce serait trop facile. La facilité l'ennuie. De même que la fatigue. Un bruit de pas dans son dos la fait sourire. La démarche posée est accompagnée de l'odeur caractéristique de Damon. Pas si posée que ça, ses talons frappent trop durement le sol pour que se ne soit réellement le cas. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle adore quand il y a cette lueur agacée tintée de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Le voir si torturé par son infériorité face à Stefan fait partie de l'une des choses qui l'amuse le plus.

**« Encore**** là****?** soupire-t-il avec énervement en attrapant le pichet vide, **et**** à**** faire**** comme**** chez ****toi**** à ****ce**** que ****je**** voie****… ****On ****ne ****te ****changera**** pas**** Katherine.**

**- Que ****veux-tu,** sourit-elle, **c****'****est ****comme**** ça**** que**** tu**** m****'****aimes ****non ?**

**- Ça**** fait ****longtemps**** que ****tu ****n****'****es**** plus ****rien,** rit-il, **tu ****n****'****as ****pas ****l****'****air ****de**** l****'****avoir ****compris, ****toujours ****dans**** tes ****illusions !**

**- Vraiment ?** sourit-elle moqueuse, **Et**** est-ce**** une ****illusion**** de**** dire**** que**** tu**** en ****pinces**** pour ****cette**** oie**** blanche**** parce**** qu****'****elle**** est ****mon**** portrait**** craché ?**

**- Elle ****et**** toi**** n****'****avaient**** rien**** en**** commun,** fait-il durement en se remplissant un verre d'un sang à l'odeur plus forte que celui qu'elle vient de déguster.

**- Mis**** à**** part**** le**** physique ****tu**** veux**** dire ?** remarque-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé. **Mon**** pauvre**** Damon ****tu**** te**** dupes ****encore.**

**- Vraiment ?** sourit-il désabusé en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide éclatant, **éclaire ****moi**** donc**** Katherine.**

**- Tu**** te**** mens**** en**** pensant**** pouvoir**** obtenir**** ce**** qu****'****a ****ton ****frère,**** tu**** te**** défies ****toi-même**** en croyant ****obtenir ****une**** victoire**** quand**** ce**** n****'****est**** qu****'****une ****cuisante**** défaite, **elle soupire faussement triste, **mon**** pauvre ****Damon**** malgré**** tout**** ce ****temps ****tu ****n****'****as**** toujours**** pas**** compris**** combien**** tu**** es ****insignifiant****… ****Toujours**** laissé**** pour**** compte****…**

**- Je**** suis**** surpris**** de ****tant**** de**** compassion**** venant ****de**** toi, **ironise-t-il, **mais**** je**** n****'****en**** ai**** nullement**** besoin.** **De**** ta**** part**** une**** seule**** chose ****m****'****intéresse,**** ton**** absence.**

**- Vraiment ?** rit-elle, **alors ****pourquoi**** avoir**** passé**** autant**** de ****temps**** à**** ma ****poursuite ?**

**- J****'****étais**** jeune, ****insouciant,** hausse-t-il des épaules comme pour se moquer de ses anciens défauts avant de planter son regard fier dans le sien. **J****'****ai**** changé.**

**- Crois-tu ?** lâche-t-elle en posant son verre pour se lever. **»**

D'une démarche langoureuse elle s'avance vers lui, avachi sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Elle sait que cette lueur dans ses prunelles n'est pas due aux flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Elle sait qu'il est frustré et elle s'en délecte. Un rire se bloque dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle secoue sa tête pour faire mouvoir ses boucles brunes rendues plus brillantes dans la semi-obscurité. Elle sait qu'il la désire, si fort que les jointures de sa main crispée sur son verre en sont blanches. Elle se mordille la bouche où s'efface le goût fruité du sang et lui lance une œillade amusée par sa mâchoire contractée et son regard droit gonflé d'arrogance. Sûr de ne pas succomber alors que le reste de sa physionomie le trahie. Les siècles ont peut être passés mais les réactions des hommes sont toujours les mêmes. Ennuyant…

Elle pousse un soupir et à une vitesse surhumaine lui arrache son verre pour le finir aussi sec, se pourléchant les lèvres du goût de ce sang plus fort que le précédent. Il lui lance un regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Elle éclate de rire et sans plus de préambule l'embrasse durement.

Comme prévu il la repousse, et sur ses lèvres à elle glisse un sourire amusé. Elle compte les secondes dans sa tête. Se délectant du tourment intérieur de Damon. Une… Deux… Il est déjà sur elle, un rire lui échappe. Il répond bien plus vite encore qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Il n'a jamais réussi à se contrôler, tellement prévisible, tellement ennuyant. Et le fait d'avoir vu son frère flirter avec Elena n'a pas du aider à son contrôle. Il était frustré, vexé, amoureux et en colère. Totalement à sa merci. Comme toujours.

Il était si ennuyant… Mais... Peut être pouvait-il devenir une distraction ainsi enflammé par la colère et par sa ressemblance avec Elena. Il pouvait peut être l'aider à oublier la longueur des soirées, au moins pour cette nuit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, peut être pouvait-il encore la surprendre. En sentant son dos se plaquer contre le mur avec violence et ses dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure elle ricane. Prévisible.

Non, il ne changerait jamais.

Elle éclate de joie, Elena croyait avoir la main mise sur les Salvatore. Quelle ingénue. Dans la vie des deux frères il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle, la campagnarde n'en était qu'une pâle copie avec laquelle ils s'amusaient pour oublier son absence qui les dévorait tout deux d'un feu dévastateur depuis des décennies.

Et cela, c'était terriblement amusant.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite <strong>review<strong> :) ?_


End file.
